A New Hope
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Mackenzie suddenly loses the love of her life and Happy is there to pick up the pieces. When she just can't let go of what happened and why, will she let Happy help her in her time of need? Rated T for language. R&R!


A/N #1: For the record - I'm not happy about what happened. I know why it had to happen… just saying. Lame sauce! But either way, KJ is AMAZING!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter One…<p>

It's been raining off and on, for the past four hours, plus it's been cold and breezy, which wasn't the norm for Charming, but Mackenzie Trager didn't care, she actually welcomed it, only to feel numb. Ever since earlier that afternoon, Mackenzie's been sitting up on the roof at T - M, wearing only a tank top, shorts, and socks, which were completely soaked, of course. Mackenzie had been crying, mostly all day, thinking about her conversation with Kozik, exactly four days ago.

_- Flashback - _

_Mackenzie had just fallen asleep, when she felt her bed dip and a pair of arms wrap around her waist, which made her smile. "Hey, Kozik." she mumbled. _

_"Hey, Baby." he kissed her shoulder blade. "Have you been feeling okay?"_

_"Uh - huh." she nodded. "Did you finish that deal with the Irish?"_

_Kozik sighed, knowing it's against the code to talk about club business, but he trusts her more than anyone. "Yeah, plus there's something I need to talk to you about." he paused. "Actually, a few things."_

_"What is it?" she asked, turning around to face him._

_"I'm gonna request a transfer back to Tacoma."_

_"Why?" she sat up a little. "I thought you wanted to be SAMCRO? And with all the fighting with Tig, proving yourself useful to him and them, then finally being patched in, it's what you wanted." _

_"Yeah, I know." he nodded. "And yes, I voted to help let this cartel shit and the drugs to go through, but Mac, you know I'm an ex - junkie, and after everything that's been going on, people have been getting hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt too because of it. I want out of this cartel bullshit and you safe."_

_"Okay." Mackenzie smiled, rubbing her thumb on his cheek. "If that's what you want to do, I'm with you… whatever it is." he nodded as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "What's the other thing?"_

_"I have to deliver the hardware to the guys at the warehouse."_

_"When?"_

_"Tomorrow, but right now, I just want to be with you." then Kozik carefully got on top of Mackenzie and started kissing her neck. "God, I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And this is definitely nice to wake up to."_

_"Get used to it, Baby." Kozik said, nibbling her ear, then for the rest of the night, Kozik showed Mackenzie how much he missed her. _

_- End of Flashback - _

And that was the last time she seen or even talk to the man that she loved, and would do anything in this world for. The rain had let up a little bit, but it was still cold when she started to think about how the bad news was broken to her, the following day.

_- Flashback -_

_Mackenzie was in her kitchen washing a few dishes from her late afternoon lunch. She had some good news for Kozik and couldn't wait until he got home to tell him. A few minutes later, she heard the door open and shut, then she looked over and saw her brother and Happy walking in. "Hey, guys." Mackenzie had a smile, but it quickly turned to confusion when she saw a familiar cut in Tig's hand, and then noticed the distraught looks on their faces. "What's that?" Tig laid it on the table and her eyes widened. "Why do you have Kozik's cut? Where is he?"_

_"Well." Tig put something gold on top of it._

_Mackenzie realized what it was and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Why do you have his rings?"_

_"Maybe you should sit down."_

_"No, Tig, just tell me… where the hell is he?"_

_"Mac, it all happened so fast." Happy started, trying to think of what to say, without revealing too much. "Kozik and Juice had to cover Clay and before we knew it, an explosion went off." he looked into her eyes and saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Mackenzie." he got closer, standing right in front of her. "Kozik stepped on a landmine… and he."_

_"Blew up." she said, finishing his sentence, and Happy just nodded. _

_"I'm sorry." Tig offered. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that." _

_Mackenzie glared at her brother. "Where's his body?"_

_"In pieces, Mac." she glanced back at Happy. "And the only reason why we got his rings, was because one of his arms hit Juice." Mackenzie just looked away from him and nodded, letting everything marinate in her brain, then all of a sudden, her legs gave out, and she almost hit the floor, but Happy caught her in time. "I got you, Mac." he whispered in her ear. "I ain't gonna let you fall." then Mackenzie sobbed in his arms and all Happy could do, was hold her as they were sitting on the floor, and let her cry. _

_"I'm gonna go." Tig announced, clearly not able to handle it. "Stay with my sister."_

_"I will." Happy nodded, then out of the corner of Mackenzie's eye, through the crying, she watched her big brother walk out of the kitchen, heard the door slam, and continued sobbing on Happy's chest. _

_- End of Flashback -_

Mackenzie reached up and held onto one of Kozik's rings that was hanging on on her necklace, noticing it was getting darker outside, but still, she didn't care. All she wanted was Kozik - at home and safe - where he's supposed to be and celebrating the good news that she was having his son. The son he wanted, ever since they found out she was pregnant.

But thanks to Clay and Jax for pushing this deal with the cartel, which led to Kozik's death, and because of their greed and selfishness, Mackenzie's son will grow up without his father for the rest of his life.

Mackenzie started crying again as she rested her hand on her five month belly. At this point, she had no clue what to do or who to turn to. Something like this has never happened to her before, and she was completely lost, with the song - My Immortal by Evanescence stuck in her head, replaying over and over.

Regardless, how much her and Tig would get into endless fights and despite how much he hated the idea of them two together, Kozik was and always have been - the love of her life, and besides the rings, his cut, and his dog tags, the baby both of them created out of love, was the only piece she had left of him.

As it was completely dark outside, Mackenzie heard her name being called, which snapped her out of her thoughts, and saw a figure heading up the ladder. "Mac, what are you doing up here? It's pouring."

Mackenzie looked up at Happy with a sad face. "Oh, I didn't even notice."

"Let me take you home." she didn't respond, she just looked at him with a blank stare, then Happy grabbed her hand. "Come on, or you'll get sick, and that won't be good for you or the baby." Mackenzie though about it and nodded. "How'd you get up here?"

"I climbed up the ladder, like you." she said, standing to her feet.

"Okay, let's go." he started climbing down first, followed by Mackenzie. Once they were both on the ground, Happy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the garage, out of the rain. "Are you cold?"

"Nnnnooo…" she shook her head, but Happy noticed that she was shaking and her lips were blue. Suddenly, he took off his cut and shirt, then held her in his arms. "What… what are you doing?" she tried to wiggle away, but he wasn't letting go.

"Mac." he held on a little tighter. "I'm using my body heat to warm you up, your heart could fail if we let the blood rush too fast from your arms and legs."

"Oh." Mackenzie relaxed a little more, letting Happy hold her.

After ten or so minutes, Happy slowly let go. "I'm taking you home."

"Hap…" she shook her head. "I can't go back there."

"Yes you can and you will."

"Hap…"

"Mac, you need to get home." he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll stay there with you, if you want."

Mackenzie stared at Happy for a few seconds and nodded. "Fine." she heavily sighed, then both of them got into her 2011 Blue Dodge Challenger, and Happy drove off.

...

Before Happy had to physically put Mackenzie to bed, he fixed her something to eat, since she hasn't really ate all day, being up on the roof at T - M. There was some arguing and yelling, but eventually, Mackenzie gave up, and did what she was told.

Happy sat in the living room, drinking a beer - thinking about everything going on. How deep the club is in with the cartel, his mom getting sicker, losing his best friend by a goddamn landmine, and then there was Mackenzie. He made a promise to Kozik, years ago, that if anything ever happened, he'd be the one to take care of her, and since Happy is a man of his word, he would not let Kozik down.

* * *

><p>AN #2: Okay, people! I told myself I wasn't going to do this, over and over, but obviously I did. I am **NOT** happy about what happened to Kozik and when it happened, I seriously screamed NO! at my TV and cried like a baby! And even now, almost a week later, I'm still upset over it. Even though I'm upset, I still LOVE this show! But the whole Kozik scene, that was just horrible and I hated it, but a few days after I came up with this story. Hope you all like it and enjoy. Don't forget to R&R, my lovely's!

...

A/N #3: And another thing, I posted this, with a different title, like a few days after the Call of Duty episode came out, and if you haven't seen it yet, then I'm sorry for spoiling it, I wasn't thinking. My bad, Peeps, but it's been a while, since it was on, so with that in mind, enjoy this. There is more to come soon.


End file.
